Ice accumulation on critical surfaces of aircraft wings presents a threat in the field of aviation. Even a small amount of ice accumulation on a leading edge of an aircraft wing can have significant impacts on operating characteristics (e.g., lift and drag) of the aircraft. The real time detection of ice detection of aircraft icing is important to ensure a safe flight.
Existing ice detection sensors collect supercooled water droplets on the surface of the sensor. These ice detection sensors are designed to accumulate and detect ice accretion at the same time that the wing, engine inlet, or other leading edge surface accumulates ice. However, these sensors are typically not installed in the vicinity of critical airfoil surfaces that are susceptible to icing, but instead are typically installed on the fuselage. A camber/geometry of the airfoil can cause ice to form on the leading edge of a wing prior to ice forming on the sensor. Thus, ice detection systems may not be activated in a timely manner under certain conditions.